Brothers - TRADUCTION
by Ophliz
Summary: Lee Ping fut kidnappé comme son frère aîné 5 ans plutôt. Entraîné à être un assassin comme Serpent, Lee eut une enfance très différente. Déterminés à échapper à leur destin, les deux garçons s'échappent. Lee et Serpent, ou plutôt Sung-Li, essaieront de vivre dans les ténèbres comme des frères normaux. Laissant leur sombre passé en arrière, la vie de Lee change, élevé par Sung-Li.
**Frères**

Chapitre 1 : Évasion

Corée 1992

Un jeune couple tenait leur nouveau-né contre eux. Sung-Li Ping dormait dans les bras de sa mère, tandis qu'un photographe prenait leur première photo de famille. Ils ne savaient pas que leur famille serait bientôt brisée.

Au milieu de la nuit, seulement quelques jours après que les Pings se soient installés dans leur maison, une tragédie les frappa. Sung Ping fut enlevé à sa famille. Pendant 5 ans, tout ce que connu Sung fut l'entraînement pour être un guerrier, pour devenir « Serpent ». A l'âge de cinq ans, il achevait sa première mission. Il enlevait son frère Lee de la même façon que lui-même avait été kidnappé cinq ans auparavant.

Corée 1997

Lee Ping dormait dans les bras de sa mère, comme son père finissait de colorer le bras du garçon d'un simple tatouage. Après avoir perdu Sung-Li avant d'avoir eu la chance de lui prodiguer cette marque de protection, alors il s'assura de la donner à son second fils aussitôt qu'il le pourrait. Bien que les Pings soient plus prudents avec Lee, Serpent avait été entraîné pour ce moment toute sa vie.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lee, » lui chuchota son père, « Tu pourras toujours compter sur ta famille. »

Serpent tenta d'ignorer que sa cible possédait un nom et une famille. Il se demanda si ses parents avait jamais fait cela, ou s'il avait même eu une famille…

Il secoua la tête, s'auto-réprimandant pour se reconcentrer sur sa mission. Il repoussa ses récentes penses au fond de son esprit.

« Cible en visuel. J'entre. » Le jeune garçon abandonna son perchoir en face de la fenêtre. Il souleva silencieusement le bébé endormi du berceau. Maintenant sa charge d'un seul bras, il se glissa par la fenêtre et courut loin de la maison.

Alors qu'il sortait, quelque chose dans la maison avait attira son attention. Après s'être assuré que personne ne pourrait le voir, il se faufila pour voir ce que c'était.

« En mémoire de Sung-Li Ping… » Lut Serpent. Lee avait perdu son frère aîné 5 ans plutôt. Jetant un regard à l'enfant dans ses bras, Serpent décida de devenir le grand frère que Lee méritait.

« T'en fais pas, » murmura Serpent au garçon. « Je serais ton grand frère, à partir de maintenant. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te blesser. Les frères prennent soin des autres, parce que nous somme une famille. »

Lee se serra contre la poitrine de son frère, comme ils traversaient les ténèbres.

* * *

Corée 2002

« Hé ! Frérot ! Sung-Li ! »

Serpent gémit. « Je te l'ai dit, tu dois m'appeler Serpent. »

Lee fronça les sourcils devant son frère. « Pourquoi ? Je pense que 'Serpent' est un nom épouvantable. »

« Bien, c'est mieux que le tien, Lézard. » le Taquina Serpent en souriant d'un air satisfait. Quand Lee avait été assez âgé, il avait dit à Lézard que son vrai nom était Lee. Il lui avait aussi confié le nom qu'il avait lui-même adopté cinq ans avant.

« Appelles-moi Lee ! Quel est l'idiot qui a trouvé ces noms de toute façon ? Nous ne sommes pas des reptiles, » renifla Lee.

« Ouais, mais en mission, nous sommes Serpent et Lézard, pas Sung-Li et Lee. » Serpent le dépassa, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il détestait ces noms aussi, mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire dans cette décision.

Lee fronça les sourcils en l'esquivant. « Peu importe. J'étais venu te rappeler que tu dois commencer mon entraînement à l'épée aujourd'hui. »

Serpent se maudit mentalement. Il avait espéré que Lee oublierait ça. Les deux garçons étaient mortels dans les combats de corps-à-corps, et Serpent ne voulait pas donner à Lee plus de manières de tuer quelqu'un. Il était déjà un épéiste expert, à seulement dix ans. Lee en avait cinq et avait rapidement pris la main. Ce n'était pas une vie idéale, mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu le choix.

« Bien. Aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer les bases. » Il sortit deux épées d'entrainement en bois, et en donna une à Lee. « Je vais t'accompagner avec le premier kata. Ne te préoccupe pas de la puissance. Tu as besoin de pratiquer les mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fluides. » Serpent lui montra les quatre premiers mouvements : Une parade suivie d'une contre-attaque, un coup oblique, ainsi qu'une manœuvre d'évasion et un bloc de défense. Il reproduit le kata à sa vitesse normale, puis au ralenti pour que Lee puisse voir chaque mouvement individuel.

« Ca ne semble pas trop dur. » se vanta Lee. Il tenta le premier coup… Seulement pour finir par échouer. Serpent gloussa comme il voyait son petit frère lâcher prise sur son épée.

« C'est plus dur que ça en a l'air. Maintenant, je vais te montrer la forme exacte. » Il remit Lee debout en lui tendant son épée, puis le fit se retourner pour ajuster sa posture. « Tu perdras aussi ton épée si tu la tiens comme ça. » Il bougea les mains de Lee pour qu'elles soient dans la bonne position. « Tiens là, la main gauche à la base, tes doigts autour de la poignée, garde les premières phalanges serrées. Fais la même chose avec ta main droite, sous la garde. » Lee le fit, et s'émerveilla lorsqu'il sentit la différence.

Lee tenta encore les mouvements, et constata qu'i réussissait cette fois-ci. Un sourire éclaira son visage. « Regardes ! Je l'ai fait ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Bien. Maintenant, continue pour le reste de l'entraînement. » Dit Serpent, satisfait. L'expression de Lee s'affaissa.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ?! » Pleurnicha-t-il, mais ses lamentations furent ignorés, alors que Serpent allait s'asseoir contre le mur.

« Vas-y, » commanda Serpent. Lee gémit puis reproduit encore les mouvements. Il se sentit d'abord maladroit, avec les premiers mouvements, mais en répétant ceux-ci, ils devinrent graduellement plus fluides. A la fin de la nuit, le premier kata de Lee était passable. Il avait besoin de travail, mais c'était bien mieux que sa première tentative. Quand l'entraînement s'acheva finalement, Lee s'effondra. Il était épuisé par les exercices incessants. « Continue de travailler. La même chose demain. » Serpent lui fit signe par-dessus son épaule comme il sortait de la salle d'entraînement.

« Je le déteste vraiment des fois, » grogna Lee. Il se redressa, ignorant ses muscles douloureux, maudissant mentalement son frère.

* * *

Les soirées étaient le meilleur moment pour les deux frères. Après de longues journées d'entraînement, ils avaient le droit de discuter. Lee avait envie de laisser tomber leur entraînement et vivre une vie normale. Serpent le voulait aussi, mais ils devaient attendre qu'ils soient plus âgés. Il cherchait déjà à obtenir les documents pour quitter la Corée.

« Où penses-tu qu'on devrait aller ? » demanda Lee.

Serpent réfléchit un moment. « L'Amérique du Nord serait bien. Les États-Unis sont à éliminer, avec ce désastre aéronautique. Je pensais au Canada. Nous connaissons assez d'Anglais et de Français pour y vivre. Sans mentionner que nous avons grandi en parlant coréen. » Tous deux pouvaient parler coréen, chinois, japonais, anglais et français. En plus, Serpent maîtrisait l'italien et l'espagnol.

Lee sourit. « Finalement, toutes ces ennuyeux cours de langues nous serviront. Toi et moi le feront seuls. Tu dis toujours 'Les frères prennent soin des autres.' »

* * *

Corée 2007

Deux garçons se battaient contre une armée de robots. Sung-Li, 14 ans, usa de son bâton pour décapiter le dernier lot de robots. Lee, 9 ans, réussi à en vaincre plusieurs, avant de perdre ses appuis. Sung-Li attrapa la main de Lee avant de courir dans le hall.

« Vite Lee, nous devons y aller MAINTENANT ! » Sung-Li traîna son frère à travers les couloirs. Utilisant son bâton, il envoya valser une vague de robots. Lee réussit à regagner son équilibre et aida de nouveau son frère. « Vous pensiez vraiment que ces robots nous stopperaient ? »

« Ouais ! » opina Lee. « Personne ne peut battre les Frères Dragons ! » Les deux frappèrent le dernier des robots et s'échappèrent finalement. Nous quittons finalement cette prison. C'est tout ce que nous avons connu durant des années, mais maintenant, nous pouvons faire nos propres choix. » Dit Sung. « A partir de maintenant, nous ne sommes plus Lézard et Serpent. Nous sommes Lee et Sung Ping, deux frères ordinaires qui prennent un nouveau départ. Maintenant, nous vivons dans les ombres. »

* * *

 **NDA : Salut 'Detentionaire Family' ! Un ami m'a fait accrocher à cette série, et je l'ai absolument adoré ! J'ai l'idée de cette fic depuis que Serpent a été présenté. Puisque le prénom de Serpent est Li, et que Lee était déjà Lee, j'ai décidé que le nom de naissance de Serpent suivrait le format coréen traditionnel. Son prénom serait écrit comme Sung-Li ou Sungli. J'aime le nom Sung, alors c'est mon nom de fan pour lui. Le nom de Lee reste plus 'occidentalisé' (pour le protéger), et Sung adapte son prénom Sung-Li en Sung Li, avec Sung qui devient son prénom et Li son deuxième prénom quand les deux ont quitté la Corée. Cette histoire est un UA, et les quelques changements qui ne sont pas évidents sont :**

 **Lee est né et a grandi en Corée, alors il a un léger accent :3**

 **Ce sera centré sur les années de primaire et de collège de Lee, comme sur les années de lycée de Sung.**

 **Sung commencera à découvrir les conspirations, pavant le chemin pour Lee.**

 **Ils ne savent pas que Mme Ping et le docteur Ping sont leurs parents.**

 **Les choses vont rester 'canon', comme Lee à qui on fait porter le chapeau pour la blague, et tout ce bazar, alors l'histoire n'est pas totalement hasardeuse. C'est juste un regard sur ce qui aurait été différent si Lee et Li(Sung) savaient qu'ils étaient frères et avaient grandis ensemble. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Manga-neko 'signing out' :D**

 **Edit : J'ai changé le nom de Sung au début pour suivre précisément la forme coréenne et changé le nombre de langues apprises. Tous deux parlent de multiples langues asiatiques, parce qu'ils ont vécus en Asie, anglais parce que c'est la langue l'une des langues les plus communes au monde. Ils ont commencé à apprendre d'autres langues latines. Sung peut parler espagnol et italien parce qu'elles sont similaires au français. Lee a seulement appris le français.**

 **...**

 **NDT : Première traduction ! Ah, j'suis trop contente ! Déjà parce que cette fic est géniale, tout comme son auteur (extrêmement gentille et conciliante, elle m'a 'prêtée' sa fic sans délai, je la remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs. Thank you so much, Manga-neko, I love your work !) et aussi parce que c'est un projet qui s'agitait dans mon esprit depuis un petit moment.**

 **En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, je m'excuse des éventuelles erreurs de traduction.**

 **Ophliz**


End file.
